1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage composition, a method of manufacturing the beverage composition, and a natural tea comprising the same, and more particularly, to a concentrated beverage composition for hair health care, a method of manufacturing the concentrated beverage composition, and a natural tea comprising the same, which may improve the health status of hair and obtain aesthetic effects.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, beverages may contain fruit juices, various additives, and the like, and can relieve people's thirst and instantaneously satisfy a variety of tastes of people using the above ingredients. Recently, as people's interest for health and beauty is increased, functional beverages having added functions such as preventing a hangover, improving blood circulation, increasing beauty and the like as well as an inherent capability of thirst relief are being focused on.
Meanwhile, people's hair may consist of a cuticle, cortex, and medulla which function to protect the human body. The importance of the hair gradually increases even in view of aesthetic aspects.
However, the people's hair may be easily damaged by external factors such as environmental pollution, and internal factors such as nutrient deficiency, excessive stress, and the like, and further cause even hair loss.